Alternate Ending to DBZ Version 6
by Felix McKraken
Summary: Just as the title implies! Here's an alternate ending for all of you that were let down... WARNING: LANGUAGE, YAOI INNUENDO.


**Alternate Ending to DBZ (Ver 6.0)**  
  
He watched as Goku waved merrily to his family and friends while he stood below the excitement. The stadium was quiet, mixed only with a bit of hushed murmurs.  
  
"Sorry, you'll understand some day!" the younger Saijin proclaimed in response to all the protests. He was simply choosing to ignore any signs of reason or logic. Turning around he approached Uub. "All aboard!" Goku pointed to his back. Hesitantly, Uub got on, clinging tightly in uncertainty. "Here we go!" Goku yelled with glee.  
  
And then he was gone. Just like that. Vegeta stood, dumbfounded. His posture was hunched, his arms deadweight, his mouth open. What...?  
  
NO GOODBYE FOR HIM!?  
  
What kind of crap was that!? That was definitely not cool! But it was too late now..Goku's ki had faded into the distance till he couldn't even sense it anymore.  
  
He fell to his knees in anguish. This wasn't fair! What about his fight? The stupid bastard had disregarded the fact that he'd been patiently waiting for it for the past FORTY OR SO YEARS.  
  
Screaming into the sky, Vegeta said with the utmost sincerity from the bottom of his heart, "FUCK YOU!"  
  
But then a duck wearing a beret nuzzled his hand to comfort him as he nearly began to sob incoherently. "Dude," it said, "Duuuuuude." Vegeta looked at it, and said nothing. It did register in his mind that this was a pretty awkward thing, but for some reason, it didn't distress him. What _was_ distressful was the fact that he wasn't going to got his goddamned fight!  
  
But it hardly mattered anymore because he was back at home training in a new, improved Capsule - now in octagonal shape! But as he went to one side, he went into another Capsule! Or was he in the same one just on the opposite side? He swam through the air wishing for some kickin' rad snorkel gear. The neon colored, glittered kind. Suddenly, his foot snagged the drain and a black hole opened up at the bottom of the Capsule.  
  
"Oh snap," Vegeta said, knowing this meant immediate death, yet somehow, he was completely unphased.  
  
In fact, as he was being sucked into the massive black abyss, he swore the thing spoke to him. The closer he got, the more sure he became. Yes...Yes! It was calling his name!  
  
"Wow..I didn't know spatial anomalies had voices," Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"V E G E T A," the black hole grumbled in response.  
  
"Whoa, freaky," the Saijin prince announced to no one in particular.  
  
But then suddenly he was aware of this warmth on his..crotch? What was going on? The deep dark pit of nothingness called out in a more distinct voice, "Vegeta.." In fact, it sounded kind of familiar.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Hey wait, Vegeta thought, something doesn't seem right...  
  
"Vegeta! Wake up!"  
  
Opening bleary eyes, said Vegeta barely squeezed an audible reply, "Kakkarot?" A huge, sparkling grin greeted his retina. Still out of it, his mental processes hadn't switched tracks yet. Instead of asking "What's going on?" he instead questioned, "What's up, chief?"  
  
"Wow, you're really out of it," Goku stated the obvious.  
  
With his brain now functioning properly, the brunette wiped the sandmen away from his eyes, "What's going on?"  
  
"You passed out after the fight with Majin Buu, we thought you were a goner!" Goku explained, "But it looks like you were just exhausted!"  
  
"Are you..sitting on me?" Vegeta asked, even though he could clearly see for himself.  
  
"Yeah, I was tired and you were warm," Goku stated nonchalantly.  
  
"Wait.." Vegeta said, "The fight with Majin Buu? It just..ended?"  
  
"Like I said, you were out for awhile, but yeah..it was only a few hours ago. What? Don't you remember?"  
  
"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, "PROMISE ME YOU WILL FIGHT ME!"  
  
"Whoa! Okay! I promise!"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta sat up and glommed Goku with all his might, "Oh! You make me so happy! I could kiss you!"  
  
Goku blushed, "Eheheh...didn't knew you swung that way, Vegeta."  
  
"Hm, neither did I."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Then Vegeta spoke. "I don't think I was supposed to say that out loud," he admitted, "Or even in my head, for that matter."  
  
"Well, if you need me, you know where I live," Goku winked and got up, leaving Vegeta with confused, mixed emotions.  
  
But the prince got up and bounded after him, "Hey, Kakkarot! Wait up!"  
  
And there was much rejoicing.  
  
  
A/N: I tried to wrap it up exceedinly fast, just like Akira did. Also, this was made in response to Kiarene's two versions, respectively, 4.0 and 5.0, who made them in response to Xero Sky's 2.0 and 3.0. 


End file.
